SheZow Meets The Ninja
by WRTPctts
Summary: Its a normal Saturday morning right? Well it started out sorta normal, I guess?
1. Saturday Morning

SheZow meets the Ninja

SheZow:  
It was still very early in Megadale as Guy Hamdon woke up from his slumber. He woke up early because he wanted to do some Saturday morning stuff. It was about 7am when Maz knocked on the door softly enough so that only Guy could hear it. They sat down in front of the TV, watching cartoons and watching ButtWipe reruns afterwards. That was their normal Saturday morning ever since they could remember.

Kelly's Saturday morning had two parts. Part one was before they moved to their deceased Aunt Agnes' house. She use to wake up early to get a huge head start on her homework. Now that Guy is SheZow, she wakes up every Saturday morning and heads straight for the SheLair. She runs Some tests on Sheila and sometimes drags Guy down for training.

This particle Saturday was a bit different. Maz came over early as usual. The major differences were why they were up so early if they weren't planning on doing their usual schedule!The reason was simple, Guy's mom woke them up and even called Maz to help her set up a party for their beloved heroine, SheZow! The three of them stood bored as their mom explained what each of the were responsible for. Kelly was responsible for decorations, while Guy and Maz set up tables and chairs.

Ninja:  
Meanwhile in Norrisville, the Ninja was doing some early Nomicon exercises. Howard was still playing Grave Puncher. They had a sleepover for a Grave Puncher: The video Game marathon and Howard had played all night, nonstop. Howard was so focused on beating Randy's high score, that he didn't even realize Randy was in the Nomicon.

Todays' Namicon lesson of the day was review. The Ninja was given the duty of going over each skill he had learned so far. Even though he wasn't physically moving, he was still exhausted from the lack of sleep. He played all night, also nonstop. The Namicon often had to wake him up so he wouldn't get "killed" by his practice enemies. Randy never got physical pain from his lessons, but the lesson itself sure got the point through, even if it took him a while to figure it out.


	2. Later That hour

SheZow Meets the Ninja #2

SheZow:  
After they each got their assignments, they got to work, not like they had a choice. Kelly was alright with decorating, but Guy and Maz would rather be doing their normal routine. Guy was waiting for the right moment to turn into SheZow, he could finish alot fast as her. After waiting for about 15 minutes, their mom went to deliver the invitations to everyone she saw.  
"You Go Girl!", said Guy wasting no time so as not to miss ButtWipe. SheZow was done with his and Maz's job in no time. He even offered to help Kelly, but she said she would rather do it right, all by herself. After his offer, he changed back to normal, him and Maz went inside just in time to watch ButtWipe. Kelly rolled her eyes at the two boys walking inside.

Ninja:  
Howard had done it, he actually beat Randy's high score. Randy was also finished with his daily training.  
"Ha! Beat that Cunningham! I finally beat your score!", said Howard in triumph.  
"Like it matters, I'll just take the title back in no time", said Randy with a smirk on his face.  
"Aw come on, at least let me have this! I mean you are the Ninja".  
"Hey, I keep my video games and Ninja business separate from each other, try me", said Randy looking right into an angry Howard's eyes. And just like that, they were back to playing their favorite game series, competing for the high score.


	3. Troubles Near and Far

SheZow Meets the Ninja #3

SheZow: "Dude, that was the best episode yet!", said Guy as he turned of the TV. "Yeah, plus we made it just in time too", responded Maz. Afterwards, they went into Guys room and took the secret entrance to the SheLair. Kelly entered the lair almost immediately after them. "I finally got the decorations just right", said Kelly with a smile on here face. "Now for some training", said Kelly turning to Guy. Guy knew what was coming next, or at least he thought. A Shemergency occurred seconds after Kelly's statement.

The Ninja: After their game session, Howard remains the holder of the high score, at least for now. Randy was secretly enjoying the fact that he let Howard win and that Howard didn't know. "So what do we do now?", asked Randy. "I know, lets go mess with your Ninja stuff!", said an enthusiastic Howard. "I told you I won't do that, the Ninjas' duty is to protect us from danger", said Randy in a serious voice. "Ha, you said duty", said Howard with a smile on his face. "Yeah, I did", said Randy also now smiling. They walked outside after cleaning out their mess from their sleep over at Howard's. As they were walking down the street, they saw McFist fly off in an evil looking jet. Randy got serious, "Howard, It looks like McFist is up to something". Randy transformed in the Ninja and flipped after McFist and his jet. Howard tried to follow behind.


	4. A Hunch

SheZow:

The Shemergency they received was more of a hunch Sheila had. The possible Shemergency was determined by the software Kelly had installed on Shelia the time she was SheZow for a day, which wasn't too long ago. The possible Shemergency was that MegaMonkey and a villain known as McFist from a town known as Norrisville, might join forces to destroy each other's enemies. In the emails Shelia found to predict this possible Shemergency, she also found who they wanted to destroy. Of course, one of the victims was to be SheZow, but the other victim was determined to the protector of Norrisville. The protector was know as the Ninja. All three of them looked over the information on the screen.

"Sheila, what is the percent that this will happen", asked Guy, somewhat relieved that he could possibly get out of training. Sheila popped up next to the report of the possible Shemergency.

"There is a 90% chance this event could occur", said Sheila.

"Where are they set to meet?", asked Kelly.

"According to the emails I found, they are set to meet at S.I.C.K. headquarters", responded the super computer.

"Guy, you should probably check if the Ninja knows anything about this, he might even help us defeat this possible event", said Kelly.

"Alright, come on Maz, we have a Ninja to find", said Guy as he transformed into SheZow as he jumped into the Shehicle. "He's a Ninja, thats gonna be a little hard", said Maz as he ran to get the costume for his next sidekick. He came out dressed in sensei clothing.

"dude, who are you suppose to be now?", asked SheZow waiting in the Shehicle.

"I'm (I never decided this, someone else do it for me :P)!", said SheZow's "new" sidekick.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and find the Ninja", said SheZow, ready to speed out of the lair. He stopped as he realized one very important detail.

"Um, Sheila, where is the Ninja", asked SheZow. Kelly looked at him with a look as if saying 'you're an idiot'.

"I've located the general area where the Ninja has been seen the most recently", said Sheila while she downloaded the map onto the Shehicle computer. After thanking his computer and Kelly, they sped out towards Norrisville, to find their possible allie, the Ninja.


End file.
